Lovino's brand new 'Wife'
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Antonio and Maria Carriedo were regular police men, until that one fateful day. Lovino feels bad for the Spainard, and he decided to turn him into a vampire, so he won't be so lonely anymore. Fighting Vampires and Ghouls are easy, but what happens when Lovino goes missing, but Romeo, his little brother begins to appear everywhere? (Spamano Gerita Prucan Fruk) includes persona 4.


**This is a Persona 4, Hellsing, and Hetlia mixy up. This will be awesome.**

The Police surround the outer perimeter of the building. What laid before the building they saw where bodie- no, remains… there were no whole bodies left, there were arms, heads, legs, even brains, stomachs, and hearts laying around. They send their two strongest police men, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Maria Carriedo, his sister. They walk their way into the building, they see the horrific sight. A man- no not even a man, a monster, standing above the corpses. He turns around to the the two, and smiles.

* * *

(Somewhere Else)

A group of men and one woman sit at the table. It is the police chief, Alfred F. Jones, and many other important men. They had called her, since she knows so much about situations like this. Next to her stood her butler, Arthur Kirkland, and one of her vampires, Matthew Williams, brother of the police chief, who stood as still as a stone. Naoto Shirogane, sat at the end of the table, with her head resting on the back of her hand, she smiled at the men, who she knew wasn't going to understand what she was going to say. "U-um M-Ms. Shirogane I'm dearly sorry to bother you, but what the hell is going on?" one man stood and stared her directly in the eye, then sat down because of her intense glare. "Vampires…" she simply said. The police chief tilted his head. "Vampires? What type of nonsense!" He yelled, stuffing a hamburger into his mouth, while Arthur muttered the word 'git', most likely aimed at Alfred. "What is inside that building is a vampire, this is not the work of a crazy man, just a vampire." Alfred looked shocked, then began laughing, so did many other men at the table. "Vampires don't exist, DUUUH!" Alfred laughed more, until Naoto slammed her hand onto the table, "Vampires do exist, you just never heard of them. Nor has anyone told you, so it makes quite the sense to me…" Naoto adjusted her glasses, so her glare is even more effective. "W-Well you have no proof!" Alfred stood and pointed his hamburger at her, which made her smile. "Matthew, please." She said, and pointed to the male, who walked forward. "Oh hey Mattie!" Alfred said, but he stopped smiling when he saw that his little brother's eyes, not the beautiful sparkling purple that he remembers, no, they were red. Matthew then did something crazy, he disappeared. All the men's mouths were agape. Before Alfred had time to react, his little brother tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you believe now?" he said, before he appeared back behind Naoto, as if he never moved. "W-Well, if we ARE dealing with a vampire, how do expect to kill it? Huh?" Another man stood, stumbing slightly. "With our own vampires, of course."

* * *

(With Antonio and Maria)

Maria stood still, shaking with fear. She was Antonio's older sister, she would honestly hate if this thing touched her little brother. "Run she said, pointing the gun at the monster, who was slowly walking toward them. "W-What? I can't leave you here Hermana!" Antonio started to whine. Maria growled. "I said go goddammit!" she pushed him out of the building and closed the door. Antonio looked down, and walked off, only to hear the gun shots from his sister. Along the way, he bumped into someone. "O-Oh Lo siento…" Antonio looked up, and he didn't see a human, no he saw a zombie of some sort. He backed up, and he hit someone else. This time the body was much smaller, so he turned around. He saw a man, with dark brown hair, and a sort of olive complexion. He had dull red eyes, and was wearing a black trench coat. "Out of the way, bastard." He said, pushing Antonio away and taking out a hidden gun, shooting the zombie type thing. "Come on, idiota!" The man grabed Antonio's arm, and began to run. "U-Um, who are you?" Antonio asked when they stopped running. "Lovino Vargas, and get the fuck behind me dumb ass…" Lovino pushed the spainard behind him as he saw a man emerge from the tree. It was the same monster that Antonio's sister was fighting. _His Sister…_ he thought she had to be dead by now. Antonio rubbed his temples, trying to understand the situation. The next thing he knew, he was being held down by the cannibalistic monster who killed his sister. "What the hell are you going to do with that idiot, idiot!" Lovino yelled. "Of course I plan on eating him!" the crazed man yelled, before Lovino raised his gun.

(Back with Naoto)

"Your own vampires? Couldn't they turn against you?" Alfred said, tilting his head, letting his blonde hair fall to the side with him. "Oh, no they cannot…" Naoto stood up. "Matthew Arthur, come on." Naoto began to walk off. "Eyebrows…" Alfred mumbled at Arthur and Arthur Mumbled back, "Wanker..." and the group left, leaving the group shocked.

(Back with Toni and Lovi)

"Hey jerk…" Lovi mumbled, putting his gun away. Antonio sighed and looked up. "Yeah?" Antonio looked at the Italian, who was smirking. "Are you a virgin or something?" Lovino was looking at them, but it seems like he was planning something. "U-Um…Si?" Antonio said, and with that, a large bang was heard. "Fratello! Did I do it right?" Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's younger brother had shot the vampire in the heart, also hitting Antonio. "Yeah dumbass…" Lovino walked toward Antonio's body, the massive hole. "Ve~ what are you going to do with him?" Feliciano had already gotten rid of the vampire for good. "Hmm, maybe I will turn him into a vampire…" Lovino started to ponder. "I think you shouuuuld." Feliciano said, as he began to walk back of into the forest. Lovino shook his head, and leaned down toward the spainard. "I might regret this shit later, but goddamn it…" Lovino picked Antonio up by his collar, and bit his neck, then he pulled back. "He smells like tomatoes… weird ass…" Lovino threw Antonio over his shoulder and

* * *

followed his little brother.

The next day, Antonio woke up. No not at his home, in his room, somewhere else. He looked around him, to see Arthur, Matthew, Feliciano, Francis, and Gilbert standing around his bed, and Lovino sitting next to him. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Antonio screamed, scrambling under his covers. "Toni dude calm down!" Gilbert yelled, yanking off the blanket to find Antonio in his Tomato print pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. "Gil? Francis? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Antonio said, tilting his head, and hitting his head off of Lovino. "We work here, Duh!" Francis said, and he perked up abit. "Ah! Let us Introduce!" He patted Arthur on the shoulder, only receiving a glare from the brit. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you…" Arthur nodded. "I-I'm Matthew Williams…" Matthew muttered, and Francis patted his back. "I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano beamed and jumped on the bed, making Lovino scowl. "You already know who I am jack ass…" Lovino kept staring at the wall. Then the doors opened, making the group stand at the sides of the bed to show a blue haired girl, as tall as Feliciano, wearing a suit and glasses resting at the edge of her nose. "I am Naoto Shirogane, nice to meet your Antonio." She bowed, and shut the doors. "Why am I here?" Antonio sighed, laying against the headboard. "Ask Lovino he is the one who turned you into a vampire after you died…." Arthur said, motioning to the annoyed Italian. "Vampire?" Antonio put a cute face on, and rested his head against the Italian. Lovino threw the spainard across the room. "Don't Fucking touch me! Bastard…" Lovino sighed and stood up. "Fratello you don't have time to kill him!" Feliciano said, and he puffed out his cheeks like a little kid. "He's already dead idiota!" Lovino stood up, then left the room through the wall. "So, what now am I his wife or something?" Antonio stood up, rubbing his head. "Yeah basically…" Naoto rubbed her head. "Come on Toni time to train with your husband…" She called him over and left the room, and he scrambled to get up. "Put these on too!" Feliciano handed him a tacky yellow uniform. "Uh, okay?" Antonio took the outfit, and ran into the bathroom, quickly changing and following Naoto.

Outside, Naoto was standing next to a pouting Italian. "HEYY HUBBY!" Antonio cheered, and Lovino's face immediately turned red. "I-I'm Not you husband you tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled. Lovino calmed down. "Just take this damn gun!" Lovino handed him a gun, and Antonio dropped it on purpose. "It doesn't smell good…" Antonio looked to the side, pouting cutely, making Lovino blush slightly. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! IT'S A GUN DAMN IT." Lovino hit Antonio, but he still kept his smile. "It's cute seeing you angry Lovi~" Antonio smiled, then a man with blonde slicked back hair come outside the building. "Naoto, you have a request, it came from Japan." Naoto nodded and walked inside. Antonio took this as a chance to hug Lovino. As Antonio wrapped his arms around the Italian, Lovino squirmed and kicked, but he couldn't free himself from the Spaniard's grip. "Hey Lovi why did you make me a vampiiire?" Antonio asked, and Lovino sighed, only sliding out of his grip and walking back inside. "Fratello! Toni! We're going to Japan! Maybe we will see Kiku!" Feliciano yelled from a window on the second floor. "We know!" Lovino yelled, and Feliciano squirmed to get back inside.

As they got off their plane to Japan, Lovino was asleep, so Antonio decided that he'd carry him off the plane, into the hotel and into his room. Standing in front of the hotel was Kikue Honda, owner of the hotel. "Ah hi guys! My dad is waiting inside!" Kikue had on her Otaku look. She works at the cosplay café inside the hotel she owns, and she was wearing a school girl's outfit with an orange band on her sleeve. "KIKI!" Feliciano yelled, tackling her into a hug. Matthew was holding his bear, Mr. Kuma-Somethin , and he sighed. He knew she would draw attention to him. Mostly to get Gilbert's attention, since he likes him, and Kikue knows. Naoto didn't always like the hotel, because every week they would have a singer she didn't truly like there sing. Risette Kujikawa, but the worse part wasn't her music, it was when she sung extra loud when she knew Naoto was in the building, Naoto didn't want to cause any commotion if she killed her on the spot. But this time, it was necessary to kill her. She was the vampire she got the call about.

(Flash Back with a Naoto Pov)

_I had to leave Lovi and Toni alone because Ludwig came outside to tell me I had a request. At my desk, my phone was on speaker. "Hello?" I said, leaning in slightly to the phone. "Hey Nao!" she heard the girl yell. This was Yukiko Amagi calling me. Yukiko was currently living at the hotel I will go to for this mission for a school trip. I should be in school too, but I have more important duties. Also with Yukiko is Yu Narukami, Kanji Tatsumi, Chie Satonaka, and Teddie Kuma. We all used to be friends, but things happened. Complicated things. "What is it Amagi?" I say into the phone, slightly mad. "T-There's a problem here in Japan, there are all these Vampire thingy reports, they are scaring us! I heard you have dealt with cannibals in the past, so I called you!" Yukiko sounded like she was just jumping with happiness. "Whatever…" I mumbled, and I hung up the phone. "Ludwig tell everyone to get ready." I stand up, rubbing my temples. He nodded and walked out of the room._

(Back to the Present)

As we set up our new rooms, I saw Chie, Yukiko, Yu, and Kanji (No Teddie for some reason) standing at the door, looking at most of the men who had red eyes. "Nao!" Chie and Yukiko yelled, hugging me making me feel uncomfortable. Arthur and Gilbert grabbed both of the girls, prying them of me. "Thank you, and what the hell do you want?" I heard Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert snicker at the sentence. "Shut the hell up!" I yell over my shoulder and Yu, Kanji, Yukiko, And Chie hugged me again. "If you don't get off me I will kill you." They all back off. "W-Well come on Naoto! We have many things to show you!" Yu said, making me feel suspicious. "Matthew, Feliciano, please come with me…" I looked at them pleadingly, and they nodded, walking toward me and locking their arms in mine, and I chuckled slighty. They sighed, but I didn't care.

As we left, I felt a strange feeling, as if they were planning something, I didn't know what, but when I noticed that Chie, Yu, and Kanji had stood still so they could get behind us. I got even more suspicious! "Guys what are yo-" before I could finish, I felt a cloth press against my mouth, I looked at Matthew and Feliciano, they were both already knocked out. The next thing I saw, were their excited faces. What were they doing?

* * *

As we awoke, we were on a bus, the bus they got on to get to the place. They brung me back so they could take me back to school! I will kill them, oh god help me I will mangle their weak bodies! I was sort of calmed when I noticed Feliciano and Matthew sleeping next to me. I spoke up. "What in the blood of hell do you think you're doing!" I whispered loudly to Kanji and Yukiko, who were sitting in front of me. "Taking you away from work." They both said in sync. "I HAVE TO GO TO WORK YOU IDIOTS IT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU THINK!" I stood up and yelled. The bus stopped in front of the school building, and people got off. I decided I would at least follow them. Inside the building, I saw that they separated me from the others. "You guys are…" I stood there, my mouth agape. They weren't calling about the vampires, they ARE the vampires, and they lured me into their damn trap. _Damn…_ I muttered under my breath. "Guys.. I say, when I noticed they bared their fangs. "What?" they say at the same time. I looked down, and began laughing. I feel bad that they have to die, but it's what I have to do. "Ah, you think that those to vampires of yours will save you, sorry, but they won't unless they manage to find you…" Yukiko says, looking crazier than usual. "What?" I say, reaching out to grab her, but only being held back. "We took them farther away than you think…" Kanji said, and i looked more shocked than ever. _They will manage to find me, right?_


End file.
